Oz and Dru LA Life
by MistressDrusilla1860
Summary: A story of Oz and Dru's life ,love an family in L.A. as they reconnect after bein apart for a few months. org written in 04' frist time posted more info inside as always M for content
1. Chapter 1

**Oz and Dru's LA Life**

**Authors : Mistress Drusilla , Pet**

**Title : Oz and Dru 's LA Life**

**Spoilers : Post Buffy season 7 and mid season 5 Angel though Cordy is still alive after awaking up from the coma and working with the rest of them at W&H after that its AU.**

**Rating : NC-17**

**Pairings : Dru / Oz , Dru / Spike friendship, Spike/Oz in counter, Spike/Angel**

**Disclaimer : I don't own them. But love to play with them in fun ways.**

**Warning : This fic involves blood play , mild bdsm , violent sex , primal sex ,**

**Summery : Oz and Dru had been apart for a couple months now after parting ways in Tibet.**

**Authors note : mean that someone is thinking to themselves.**

**Special Thanks :To Pet for her help in writing some of the Oz and some of the Lorne parts in this fic , I couldn't have done it without you.**

**Feedback : Yes please.. I want it all.**

* * *

**Prologue - Meeting in Tibet**

**Dru left LA after Angel had set her and Darla on fire and headed to Sunnydale to find her Spike. But after finding he was chipped and willing to kill her for Buffy's love. She headed to Tibet to find herself. And a way to deal with her visions on her own since she was now alone. Arriving at a demon friendly monastery Dru settled in her room. An read over the rules and information for while she was staying there.**

**1)There was to be no violence to self or others.**

**2)Vampire were not to kill to feed while in their walls.**

**3)Volunteers or willing feeds would be proved for them.**

**Dru signed an agreed to the terms for her to stay there. Handing in all her paper work that was needed. She was ready to start her teaching and training.**

**A few days later Oz arrived, this was one of his last hope in finding a way to get control over his wolf. Going through the same process as Dru did Oz got settled in. And headed out to the court yard to meditate before going to bed. Once he reached the court yard he sensed her. Looking around he found Dru meditating near the waterfall. Running over to her he pulled his stake from his pocket ready to kill her when he was stopped by one of the brothers.(monks) They were made to talk everything out and Dru told Oz that she was there for similar reason as he. Oz didn't like it but had no choice in the matter. So he let it go for now but told Dru an the monks if she got out of line or killed anyone he would kill her. All agreed to this. Over the next few weeks Dru and Oz found that they had all the same teachings together And started to become friends. Oz also found that Dru had a way with his wolf that know one else did. And that she was the only one that could get near him when he was wolfed. She had a claming affect over them both. **

**Over the course of the six months that they were there they become very close. When their time with the monks was over an there was nothing more that they could learn from them. Dru an Oz decided to travel together in search of other teachings from a few other place he had heard about. While traveling through Tibet to the sea. They found this village or that with people that could help them. But their stay was never long for they could only help so much. Oz was often Dru willing volunteer since there was know one else around to be. This just bring them closer. There was never sex involved with she would feed from him. But there would be fooling around because of the situation in the feeding. And on the night of the moon when Oz couldn't stop the change they would play all night long. After making it to the shipping yard they boarded a ship to Fiji. **

**Once on board they spent their days sleeping an their nights on deck just watching the sea go by. Once in Fiji they found the village that Oz head about. Staying there a couple weeks before leaving to head home. On their last night there they sat by the ocean together on a rock just watching the water. Not speaking just holding hands. The next day their parted ways Oz to go back to LA an his band. The Creatures of the Night. Dru to travel the world some more and visit some of the places she had been to with Angelus, Spike and Darla. But it just wasn't the same with out them an she was now a different person too. Really missing Oz also she headed back to the states an La to find him.**

**Chapter one - Making the call**

**_After arriving back in La a few weeks before trying to find a suitable place to live an make her new home. Dru moved from place to place looking for what she wanted . Not really finding it she took a one bedroom apartment in a so, so neighborhood. And settled in to life back in the states an the city. Having spent so much time in villages an small royal towns when she had been traveling with Oz. And than while in Europe she had stayed in low key places but never for long. Nothing felt right to her anymore but La and being with Oz. Dru decides to call Oz and see how he was doing now that she was back in town and all settled into her apartment. After all it had been a couple month since last they had spoken to one another always having missed the others calls in the past few weeks flipping open her cell phone she placed her call as she sits in the small living room of her apartment. Oz walked over to the phone and picks it up, "Ello.. You got Oz!" Dru purrs into the phone ,"Ello there Dearie and how is mummy's puppy doing? It's been a long while since last we spoke." _**

**_Oz smiles into the phone and hops on the counter, "Your puppy is doing well...How is my Silla being a good girl abroad?" Dru smile to herself at hearing her friend & partners voice," Yes your Silla is being a good girl just like she said she would be*giggles* but she's not abroad anymore." Oz smiles wider he knows how she likes to play games, "That's good! She isn't abroad where is my Silla then? And does she plan to tell Puppy?" Dru gigglies a lil harder, "Yes Silla has been a very good girl dose she get a reward?" Wanting to play with Oz a lil before telling him that she was in LA. She starts to twirl a long piece of her dark hair as it now hang down to her ass around her finger. Oz laughs softly thinking to himself that's my girl he replied, "Yes Silla gets a prezzie from her puppy if she tells him where she is." Dru giggles happily and purred," Oh goodie , what will she get?" Oz smiled at this cause he knows the right answer after much practice, "Anything she wants of course maybe a new doll would Silla like that?" "Oooh, yes Silla would like that very much!" She starts to purrs louder to show him her pleasure at the idea of a new doll." Your Silla is close by to her puppy. Can't you sense her?" Oz closes his eyes and concentrates on everything his background and then sniffs some and then he sensed what he sorta felt when he heard her voice and grinned. "My Silla is here in L.A. aren't you? When did you get here?" Dru laughed out right this time, "Yes I'm in LA and I've been here for a couples of weeks now here and there." _**

**_Oz smirked but wanted to make sure she is alright, "Where are you staying my Silla are you safe and sound? No where bad right?" Dru sensing him stronger now that he knew she close by," Is Silla puppy happy that she's so close do you miss her?" Smiling like the loon she is when she feels Oz-wolf stir a lil in Oz. Oz felt his hair prickle and twirls a pen, "Of course I'm happy and of course I miss my Silla now answer Puppy where are you and is it somewhere safe tell Puppy so he doesn't have to worry about his Silla.""Yes Silla is safe and I've been staying at this place and that while I'm looking for a place to live. An I have an apartment for now." Dru thinks to herself I'm 143-ish I can care for my self. But knowing that her puppy just cares about her an doesn't want to see anything bad happen to his Silla. _**

**_Oz breathes a sigh of relief he knew she could care for herself but he can't help it when they traveled she always seemed frail and tiny so he worried, "I'm very glad to hear that does that mean I get to see you?" Dru purrs soft an sexy in Oz's ear, "Ummm Hummm cuz I want to play with my puppy how've missed you so in the last three month we were apart plus you said Silla gets a prezzie!" Oz pulls his shirt down over his sweats when Lorne came into the kitchen a look of confusion on his face having heard part of the conversation on the other end of the line he mouthed "Puppy?" at Oz as he covered the phone and says, "Later, Jolly when I'm off the phone I promise!" and goes back to speaking to Drusilla, "I've missed you too. And yes you get a prezzie I've been working since I've been back in town. And I will buy you whatever Doll you like your my special girl you know that!" _**

**_Dru claps her hands as best she can while trying to not drop the phone," Ooooh goodie when can we go?" Dru starts to sways happily in her seat and humm to herself. "Well I'm free for awhile no gigs for a week so anytime you want Silla." Still swaying, " Ok , can we go tomorrow night just after sundown?" Dru stops her swaying when she "feels" another demon near Oz. Growing Dru says," Where is puppy? There's a nasty demon close by Silla can feel it!" Dru feels her face start to shift thinking her puppy is in danger. Oz quickly uses his calm soothing voice, "That's Lorne sweetie he is a nice demon I promise Puppy is fine. And yes we can go tomorrow night!" Relaxing a lil Dru start to make plans to meet Oz the following evening." Ok so I'll meet puppy there at 7:30 tomorrow night than and Silla wants to know all about this demon Lorne too!""That's fine whatever you wish as always Silla.. I will see you there bye my Silla till later."_**

**_"Til da morrow my puppy see you tomorrow evening." Purring softly while saying her goodbyes the way she knows he likes it._**

**_After getting off the phone with Dru Oz looks to Lorne. " Ok shoot?" Lorne asks who that was on the phone, and what they meant to him. When he found out it was Drusilla he wasn't to happy about it. But Oz was his own man and could take care of himself. Finally Lorne said ," I get that . You said something about her being here in La ?" Oz just nods and Lorne nodded back.' Ok well if you like you can ask her to move in here until she can find what's she's looking for in the way of a home. There's more than plenty of room . An I know it would make you feel better knowing she was safe at night. Or day in her case. Talk it over with her cupcake an let me know what the two of you decide to do. I'll be around. "_**

**_Oz nods again and hopped off the counter saying, "Well I'm headed to bed I need my beauty sleep if I'm going to be meeting with Dru tomorrow night. It'll be a long night since we haven't seen each other in about three months. Night Jolly see you later." Lorne nodded as he watched Oz retreat into his bedroom. After he left Oz's apartment he than made his way downstairs to the bar to make himself a drink. Thinking to himself as he walked that this should be fun to see. And he just hoped Angel didn't come here while she was here if she decided to take him up on his offer that was. Cause he doubted he knows she was back in town as of yet. Taking his drink back upstairs to his own apartment he settled in for the night himself._**

**_

* * *

_**

so what did you all think let me no feed me back an let me no if i shld cont it er jus give it.. thxs luv to all.. be well


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two - Meeting with Dru

a/n - again sorry I don't have a beta all mistakes are mine alone.

* * *

Oz awoke the next evening a couple hours before dusk, so he could take his time waking up an getting ready. After making something to eat he hopped in the shower, got dressed in shorts an a green t-shirt doing his hair into spikes all over his head. Once he was done with everything he needed to take care of he flapped down on the sofa to think about Lorne's offer to let he move into one of the other apartment in the building. He also had to fill her in on all the things that had been going on in his life and the lives of Angel and crew since she was last here. Hoping it all went well he got up to meet her at her apartment . He arrived on time knocking on the door.

Dru had gotten up for the night to have her breakfast and get ready. She danced around her small apartment as she got ready singing to herself as she took her shower an got dressed in a pair of black leather pants an a red flowy top. She had just finished curling her hair when there was a knock at the door .Running to the door she flung it open to see her Oz standing there smiling at her," Oh how I've missed you." She said as she pulled him to her an hugged him for all she was wroth. Oz laughed as he was pulled into her arms hugging her back with just as much force.

He pulled back to kiss her lightly on the lips," I've missed you too. Let's have a seat so I can fill you in on all the things that have been going on since last we spoke." She pouted at him but nodded as she lead him over to the couch taking a seat next to him.

Oz began to catch her up to date on all the happens with himself an his new band which she had lots of questions about. And than came the harder part which was telling her about Angel and everything he an his crew had be up too. She had gotten mad when he brought up Angel still hurt over the fact that he had set her on fire. But the longer he talked the less mad she got and the more intrigued she became. He explained how Angel and the other members of Angel inc. had taken over the law firm of Wolfram and Hart . How he now lived in one of the apartments above Caritas the demon sanctuary that was also a karaoke bar . And that Lorne " The Host" owned the building that the bar an apartments were housed in.

Also explaining that Lorne had been the demon she had sensed last night when they had been talking an how they were friends. Informing her that he had offered her a apartment there if she wanted a more safe place to live while she was house hunting. She nodding taking everything in as they decided to go out to dinner an catch a movie. The whole time they had sat watching the movie they held hands Dru stocking his fingers driving him wild as she knew it would. As they were walking out of the theater to his van she nuzzled his neck saying," So puppy what do you want to do now?"

Oz coughs as he felt himself grow harder than he already was saying as they got in the van starting it. "Well we can go to my place or a beach or a hotel or your choice Silla my god all yours." Oz felt the wolf stirring and it was exciting. Dru smiled to herself sensing the wolf stir inside Oz. Feeling her blood lust rising its been soo long since they had last been together she was starting to get excited too. "Well I don't want to go back to your place because Lorne is there and I'm not ready to meet him yet.

The beach sounds nice but someone could come by an see us. And not understand what's happening and I don't want to get staked its no fun... believe me. So I guess that leave us getting a room somewhere but it has to be vamp an wolfie safe." Oz nods and immediately pulls out and heads left he apparently has a place in mind. "There's this hotel for Demons and such I've heard it was nice. It caters to demons and such how's that sound?" Dru smiles bigger. "Sounds very lovely where is it?" "About a mile or two from here. "Oz pulled up a few minutes later to a nice looking hotel about three story high, "So what do you think Silla?"" It looks very nice ... very nice indeed so shell we ?"Bouncing a lil in her seat she couldn't wait to be in the room with him and get things started. Oz nodded and went inside to pay for a room then came out and opened the door. "Right this way Princess."

Dru follows Oz into the room looking around ." Wow this is nice and really very pretty!" Dru 's eyes take in the whole room from the colors to the furnisher and finally the big king size bed. She smiles and moves closer to Oz. Purring as she moves to stand right in front of him she leans into whisper in his ear." Where do you want to start its been a while ? What do you want to do first?" Licking his neck as she pulls back to look at him .

Oz smirks and brings Dru's fingers to his mouth kissing each finger. "I think clothes...if you stir the wolf and I change at all I would like to keep my clothes how does that sound to you?" Dru 's eyes flutter closed liking the idea and saying so. "Hummm yes please!"Opening her eyes to look at Oz she can see the wolf just under the surface knowing it won't be long until the change happens, she just hopes it doesn't' happen to fast she wants to make this last as long as possible. She moves a lil closer to him and kisses him lightly at first than with more passion.

Oz places his hand behind her neck kissing her back with as much ferocity then tosses her onto the bed playfully. He begins to undress slowly he knows Dru likes to savor the moment. Then once naked he begins to take off Drusilla's shoes then runs his hands up her leather clad legs and brings them down her body slowly before dropping them to the floor.

Dru looks up from the bed where Oz had just tossed her watching as he disrobed slowly for her the way she likes thinking that he remembered. Smiling at him she watches as he starts to remove her clothes too just as slowly." You remembered that I like to watch you disrobe I see." She helps Oz remove her top and begins to kiss him again pulling him on top of her moaning at the contact breaking the kiss ," I love the way you feel next to me we fit so nicely together... hummmm like a glove."

She returns to kissing him spreading her legs so he will fall between them moaning at the still closer contact she starts to slowly grind her hips up into him moaning louder Oz nods and kisses her collar bone then trails kisses down to her breasts taking each in his mouth one at a time suckling softly till Dru moaned then he moved up to her throat playing special attention to her jugular and then up to her jaw and finally to her ear where he whispers hotly, "Of course I remembered Silla, I would never forget how you like anything." And as if to illustrate his point he trails one hand down the center of her body to her core were he teases slightly.

Dru moans loudly at Oz's words and than at his actions when he kisses her neck she aches off the bed he knows what that does to her .Still in the throws of his kisses she doesn't feel him trail his hand down her body to her core until she feels his fingers start to lightly strokes her there throwing her head back she whimpers rising her hips to meet his wondering fingers breathing his name. "Ozzz."

Oz kisses Dru again softly removes his hand after pleasuring Dru with his fingers for a while then he places himself at her core and waits. He's always waited, Dru will always get his carefulness and care. He has always tried to treat her how he feels others dared not.

Dru kissing him softly while running her fingers throw his hair she raises her hips to take him into her body hissing his name as he enters her for the first time ever." Ozzz hummm goddess you feel so good ,so right like know other ever has." She kisses him again waiting for him to start to move with in her letting him set the pace.

Oz started to thrust his hips slowly at first then when Dru began to pick up momentum he picked up speed as well heading for her G spot with every thrust penetrating deep within her core. Oz's eyes begin to sparkle a pretty golden color. "Silla your so soft, so soft and silky. .I love being inside you princess."

At hearing Oz's words and seeing his eyes changing colors Dru starts to pick up the pace a lil with a growling moan she says" Hummmmm princess loves to have you inside her as well your so soft and velvety and soo long an hard you feel soooooo good..."Moaning she tiles her hips a lil so Oz can hit her G-spot better moving to meet his every thrust knowing she was getting close.

"Puppy wants to come out and play your eyes are all glittery gold." She leans up and kisses him again and feels that his teeth have started to elongate as well and smiles knowing it won't be long now til he changes. Pulling back from the kiss she smiles at him again and letting her own change take over vamping out she moved into lick his neck before sinking her fangs into him taking her first drank in as many months. Sucking harder with each pull she starts to thrust her hips faster the closer she gets to coming.

Oz tilts one of Dru's legs up to the middle of his back and tips his hips faster his fur starts to emerge but only in small amounts he lowered his mouth to Dru's throat carefully piercing her throat coming within her in a shuddering mass. Moaning low with a slight growl around her neck... "Oh Silla."

Cumming so soon as he pierces her neck. Throwing her head back and to the side so he has better access to her neck she screams his name," OZZZZZZZZZ!" Riding out wave after wave as she comes down from the best high she's had in centuries purring she starts to nuzzle and lick his wound purring deep in her chest all the while. Pulling his teeth out slowly his transformation dims out and he rolls over and pulls Dru on top of his chest caressing her hair, "I missed you Silla." Purring contently she nuzzles into his neck farther she lick him to get the last drop of blood she smiles an says" Hummmm I've missed you too... soo much...why did we ever part ways?" Placing her head on his chest she stroked her hands up and down his side before drifting off to sleep. Oz kisses her head and murmurs, "Not sure princess but it doesn't matter now." And fell asleep with her.

Dru woke first about an hour or so later stretching she finds herself still in Oz's arms cuddled by his side smiling to herself at how cute he is when he sleeps she's content to just watch a while longer before waking him so they can go dancing. Laying there watching Oz she starts to think about the love making they had done. Which brings a big smile to her face, they had never had sex before it had always just been heavy 4 play. She muses about what had made tonight different wondering if this was going to lead somewhere. She contemplates telling Oz that she hadn't been with anyone since last she was with him and that she hadn't had sex with anyone since she was last with the chaos demon many year past. Though she doesn't take sex lightly she doesn't want this to change things with Oz.

Being brought back to the here an now by Oz stirring next to her, she smiled down at him given him a light kiss on the lips , "Ello" as he comes fully awake," Morning sunshine sleep well?" Oz smiles and kisses Dru softly then kisses her nose. "Hey princess morning to you as well did you sleep good?" Smiling brightly at him she says," Oh yes I had a wonderful nap." Oz nods and threads some hair in his fingers playing with it. "I slept just fine Silla...Are you ok? I know last night was something very new with us. .I just wanted to make sure you felt ok."

Dru gets a dreamy look in her eyes ,' Mmmmmm yes thank you .. I feel fine ... I enjoyed it very much." She says smiling brightly at him" Did you enjoy it.. its been awhile since I've been with anyone in that way... I hope I was ok?" Dru says hoping that he had as good a time as she did saying in her little girls voice," What made last night different than the other time we had been together? I didn't think you wanted me in that way? You never have before I mean?" Looking at him hoping that he doesn't regret it now that it was over.

Oz smiled and leaned over kissing her softly soothing her fears. "Shush Silla it was very special ,I enjoyed it very much ,thank you for sharing that with me. I just saw you and I had missed you so much. It felt right to me and you know I follow my feelings." Leaning into his touch she purrs softly at his words than frowns a lil an in a small vioce says," I'm glad to hear that... I've missed you too.. so much. But where dose that leave us now?" Hoping he doesn't turn away from her now fearing that he'll want nothing more to do with her in that way.

Oz leans over an looked into Drusilla eyes, "I think it brings us closer it was meant to would you like that?" Dru smiles at this ," Mmmmmm yes...please!" Loving the way he makes her feel Dru starts humming as she got up from the bed to get dress again so they can be on their way. She's really in the mood to go dancing now .Happy at the prospect of starting something new with Oz maybe even a relationship.

Oz smiles and thinks it's a start. He hasn't had a solid relationship since Willow and still has to build toward it but this is the best thing to happen to him in a while so he isn't gonna ruin it. "Then we can build from here." He stands and runs his hands though his hair and goes and showers. He gets dressed after and looks at Drusilla "Are you ready?' Dru smiles at him thinking he looks cute all clean an still a lil wet very sexy too." Yes we can .. I'd like that very much are you ok with it though... I mean I know its been hard on you since Willow?" Waiting to see what his reaction will be to that she just smiles again and says," And yes silly I'm ready just waiting on you so we can go."

"Yes I'm ok with this I have things to sort but you know that I have to be good with me and until then I can't be totally good with others but I will be you'll see Silla. I have to know me in all ways the wolf and the man." Opening the hotel door he holds out his hand. Smiling as she takes his per offered hand ," I know and I understand it too, demon remember ?"She laughs as they walk out the door an down to the van thinking that this will be fun. Oz flashes his eyes and laughs, "Of course Demon now what do you wish to do?" Giggling at Oz she says" Dancing remember silly did I wear you out that much that you forgot?" Giggling harder she waits for his answer.

Oz laughs lightly and opens the van door. "Right dancing silly me...there's this new place called the Copper Beach Club it looks like a good spot." Dru giggles a lil more " You didn't answer Silla question puppy." Giggling more saying," And yes that sounds good to me what kind of music do they play? Do you know?" "Yes Silla you wore me out. It is very much a good worn out though. And they play all kinds from what I heard." Giggling harder knowing Oz didn't want to answer her question but happy that he did knowing that he's worn out more from the blood lose rather them making love leaning over she kisses him on the check and asks," So how long will it take to get to this place in the Oz mobile?" Giggling again.

Oz smiles and gets Dru in the van and gets in himself. "I think maybe 10 minutes no longer." Oz pulls out of the parking lot and makes his way to the club. "So the dancing...you know I'm not good at it...but I know I'm not getting out of it so let me guess I can't hop for 2 or 3 hours and call it even can I?" Oz smiles nervously at Dru.

Smiling sexily at Oz she says," No.. no hopping for you tonight my dear puppy just put yourself in Silla's hands and you'll be jussst fine." She purr deeply at him. Oz seems to calm a bit but still looks like he may be a tad ill and nods. "I trust you. Ok it's up here just let me park." Oz pulled into a parking lot a block from the club and parked in one of the last open spots and lets Dru out. "What do you think?"

Looking around at all the people waiting to get in as they walked up to get in line saying" It looks good to me." Seeing that Oz still looks uneasy she whispers in his ear," Don't worry I'll take goood care of you ,you trust me don't you?" Though she can sense human and demon alike inside." You don't think we'll have any problems...do you? Their are humans and demons inside this place is it safe?"

Oz shakes his head and brings out a card. "No I just flash this at people. Lorne gave me a I.D. for big clubs he didn't want me out at all this Demon causing trouble killing people like Spike did so he gave me this shiny thing from W&H for protection and access if I need it. He called it a perk of the job."

Dru tilts her head at him not having heard any thing about the demon killings goin on," Ok ... but you will tell your Silla all about this demon killing people later... cuz she haven't heard anything about it." While waiting in line to get inside Dru lets the best of the music take her over determined not to let this ruin her good time with Oz.

Oz nods and as they got to the front Oz flashes his badge and gets let in and spares a thought that this is better than money and escorts Dru inside. He looks around taking in the atmosphere liking the vibe, it was pretty cool. "So what do you think?" Dru looks around at the place, it was packed with all kinds of people an demons alike. And the music good, she turned to Oz," It looks good ... very .. what's the word ... cool." Laughing she continues. "But not very beach like though is it?" So what do you want to do first get a drink or go dance?"

Oz laughed her childlike look on things was so cute sometimes. "No Silla not like a beach." Oz walks her to the bar and orders a drink. "I think drink so go ahead and order what you would like."

Walking over to the bar with Oz she thinks about all the fun that is still to come. An what she'd like to drink." Hummmm can I have a blood of Mary please?" Oz laughs out loud and covers Dru's hand and looks at the bartender. "Bloody Mary she would like a Bloody Mary." Looking at Dru he kisses her cheek." Heehee ... yes that's what I meant a bloody Mary please."

Dru started to move to the music while she was waiting for the bartender to make her drink. "I like this song don't you? Oz what are you going to have to drink.?" Noticing that he hadn't order anything for himself yet. Oz nods to the beer the bartender handed him and then the bartender hands her, her bloody Mary. "Yeah I did I was just stealthy." Oz listens to the song. "Yeah it's cool...techno beats and lots of good instrumental."

Dru smiles at him she seams to be doing a lot of that tonight she guesses it's because she's so happy. An she hadn't been in a long while answering him ," Yes it is." The music taking her over a lil more with each pasting minute she started to sway her hips in time to the pulsing beats closing her eyes as she did." Can you feel it? It's like the music' alive .. and all round me propelling me to move and become one with it ... isn't it exciting?" As the music took her away with it she started to bump an grids her hips to the beats sensing that Oz was watching her, she starts to move a lil closer to him.

Oz simply nods and takes a sip of his beer he loved to watch her dance but is always nervous when she comes for him. "Yeah I see that the music is very much with the aliveness and it's very exciting...you sure I can't hop?" Dru just laughs an shakes her head knowing he was a lil skittish about dancing. But she knew just how to losing him up and get him moving. Moving closer to him she leans into his body with her's placing her right hand in his hair at his neck an in a whispered purr says" No .. you can't hop." As she moves back from him she licks his ear while she rubs her body into his walking away from him she trails her hand from his neck down the front of his chest leaving him to watch after her she makes her way out on the dance floor. Draining her drink as she walks placing the empty glass on a near by table.

Oz scoots his feet back and forth till she reaches the floor and starts to dance he looks at a few guys looking at her and growls under his breathe he takes a big gulp sets his beer down. And makes his way to the floor he hops twice to get it out of his system then starts to sway with Drusilla.

As she's dancing Dru can feel all the eyes on her ... watching her...feel them lusting for her. Than she senses Oz moving to the floor as she turns around just in time to see him hop twice before making his way to her and start to dance. Smiling an with a lil giggle she moves closer to him. Putting her arms around his neck swaying an rubbing her body into his she says in his ear," Just couldn't help yourself could you?"

Oz smiles and holds Dru closer. "Nope sorry all my senses just said to hop even if it was just two times...Can't fight those nasty senses." Dru giggles and says, "I guess not... so Silla should follow hers too than?" Oz looked at Dru and smiles looking firm but in a really silly way. "It depends on which senses your wanting to follow Silla!" As he smirked at her. Smirking right back she says," Well now that you brought it up." She laughs out right at the look on his face." Don't worry puppy satisfied that craving already an quite well might I add. No I was talking about this one." She than proceeds to lick the right side of his neck rubbing her body down the front of his body to his cock where she rubs her breast's back and forth twice. And than making her way back up his body to lick the left side of his neck suckling a lil before moving back a bit to see his reaction to what she just done smiling evilly at him. " That was the sense that I was talking about." Oz looks at Dru with a stunned but excited expression then pulls Dru a bit closer dancing with her grinding his hips into hers as they moved. Dru smiled happy that her lil action had the desired affect as she started to dance with him grinding her hips back into his to the pulsing beat. Oz follows the best he could molding himself to Dru and caressing her back with his hands in small circles.

Leaning into her ear he groaned," Your a bad girl Silla, you know that right?" Giggling as she started to move her hips in circles' placing her hands on his hips to guide his movements to hers kneading the flash as she purred into his ear," Yes she is but you know you love it-Groaning again he pulled her more tightly to his chest feeling her breasts rubbing into him as they moved he rumbled," God yes I do. Your my naughty princess."

Smiling wickedly at him she slowly slides her hands up his sides over his chest and around his neck into his hair as she leaned into kiss him. Slowly at first as if making love to him making him moan. Oz moaned as their tongues slowly danced together as their bodies did the same. Wrapping his arms around her back twanging his hands into her long hair. Dru purred as Oz messaged her back as he played with her hair. Deeping the kiss she started to suck on his tongue as a fire sparked within her.

Oz whimpered as she sucked on his tongue, bodies grinding harder together as he slide his left hand up to cup the back of her head. And his right down to cup her ass letting his fingers slide to her core as he messaged them into her slit. Dru broke the kiss as she cried out looking into his eyes seeing that they were a glittery gold color. And when he smiled at her she could see his fangs where out as well .Moaning as she moved into whisper in his ear, " Your a bad puppy." Taking his earlobe into her mouth when she finished speaking sucking and flicking it with her tongue making him moan again.

Oz moaned loudly as he moved to suck on her neck making her moan and mew into his ear. Panting now she sucked harder as he nipped and sucked on her neck as his fingers pressed harder into her making her moan out," Daniel please. Oh goddess please. "Oz growled around her neck at her begging biting into her hard as he slammed his pelvis and fingers into her. Dru screamed as she came vamping out biting into him .

Oz cried out when she bit him coming hard. Panting they both licked at the wounds they had made. Still panting for breath she didn't need she put her head on his shoulder as a slow song come on. Oz started to rub slow circles into the small of her back as they both clammed swaying to the music. Dru started to purr nuzzling his neck as they danced.

Oz sighed happily loving the feel of her in his arms again. He didn't realize how much he had missed her until he saw her again. Thinking he never wanted to be parted from her for that long a period of time again saying in her ear," I'm really glad your back sweetie." Purring happily," Me too so much." They continued to sway to the music until the next song started. Oz pulled back kissing her saying," Let's get something to drink and find a place to sit down ok?"

Nodding she took his hand leaning the way to the bar. After they got their drinks ,Dru spotted a table in a dark corner making her way to it Oz right behind her. Sliding into the round booth she sat in the middle where it was the darkest. Oz sitting next to her taking a long pull from his beer. Dru taking a drink of the beer she had gotten this time as well before saying," Thank you for bringing me dancing. I'm having a really good time."

Smiling as she cuddled into his side putting her hand on his thigh," Your more than welcome as long as your happy I'm happy. And besides I'm actually having a good time myself." Purring she nips at his earlobe saying," I'm glad." Running the tips of her fingers up and down his inner thigh. As she brang her other colder than usual hand to the waist of lose fitting jeans dipping just inside to slick her fingers in the juices on his lower abdomen making him jump.

Oz yelped when Dru's ice cold fingers touched his over heated skin making him jump," Dru baby what are you doing? Your hand is cold." Purring in his ear she cooed sexily," I want to taste you my sweet." Bringing her fingers to her mouth she slowly licked them clean one by one. Oz moaned as he watched her licking her fingers feeling himself becoming hard again groaning," Dru! " Smiling she unbuttoned his pants so she has better accuses to him bending forward to lick along the top of his boxers pulling them down to lick the head of his cock sucking it into her mouth before pulling back.

Moaning deeply in his chest, " Dru we can't someone might see us." Nipping at his lips saying," That's why I picked this table luv it's in the darkest corner of the club. We can do whatever we like. Besides that's half the fun. "Oz moaned as she climbed into his lap taking his cock into her hand. Letting his head fall back as she began to slowly message him from tip to base. Dru smiled as she leaned forward pushing her top up to reveal her bare breasts. Pulling his shirt up as well bringing their chests together.

Oz's eyes popped open when he felt her cool bare breasts touch his skin. Bringing his head up cupping her by the nape of the neck kissing her for all he was worth. Moaning into the kiss Dru started to rock her body as a pulsing ache throbbed through her body to center in her core. Oz moaned breaking the kiss as her breasts and core started to rub into him. Bringing his hand to the front of her leather pants undoing them sliding them down her hips some bringing one hand to roll her clit.

And the other around to plunge two fingers into her core. Crying out Dru moved her hand faster on him as she rubbed her thumb back and forth over the slit in the head of his cock. Both moaning Dru's head rolled back as she whimpered when Oz added a third finger pumping faster within her. Bringing her head back up to look at him eyes flashing she mews," I need to feel you inside me when we cum so badly please." Oz moaned as he took his fingers from inside her making her whimpers again saying, "I need to feel you too. But how you have pants on?"

Rising up on her knees she watched as he sucked his fingers into his mouth tasting her. Moaning as she said, " That's the sexiest thing I've ever seen pet. Lift up some please." Tapping him on the hips as she said it. Oz lifted his hips like he was told too as she slide his pants down a bit taking his boxers with them. Releasing his cock from it's confinement. Oz sigh at being free saying," I felt the same way when you did it earlier. So how are we going to work this. I'm going to die if I'm not inside you soon."

Cupping his face as she said," I feel the same way. I don't no stupid pants the one time I don't wear a bloody dress when I need too hump." Oz laughed saying," Ok I think I no how turn around and sit on my knees I'll take it from there. K?" Nodding she kissed him quickly before turning to do as asked. Once she was seated Oz tapped her on the hips for her to lift up. Doing so she felt him slide her pants over her hips to rest mid thigh. Getting the idea Dru moved back coming to rest on her knees as best she could she reached between her legs to grasp his cock gliding it to her entrance.

Gripping her by the hips as she slowly slide down on his hard shaft to the holt making them both moan. Oz grasped as she stared to move and her inner muscles fluttered and clapped around him he panted," Jesus baby your so tight I'm not going to last long. "Nodding she leaned back into his chest putting her head on his shoulder. Dru set a steady rhythm moaning as Oz latched onto her neck sucking roughly where her pluse point would be. As he brought one hand to message her clit and the other to her breasts rubbing and pinching each in turn.

Dru purred as Oz's chest started to rumble increasing her thrusts on him until she was moving fast and hard. Within minutes they both were crying out as their orgasms hit them. Panting Dru pulled her heels off placing them on either side of her as she slowly moved up and off him. Oz cried out from the lose of her around him leaning his head back on the wall behind him closing his eyes trying to regain his sense. Dru pulled her pants down more bringing one leg out completely moving the table forward a bit so she could stand. Turning around to face him smiling that he was still semi hard she moved back into his lap.

Dipping her fingers into her core coating them bringing to his lips. Oz inhaled shapely when he smelled their combine juices under his nose opening his eyes to see Dru's wet fingers sucking them into his mouth instantly getting hard again. Dru smiled as she sank back down on him moaning as he filled her to capacity and than some. Releasing her fingers as he gripped her hips sighing out," I'll never get used to how tight you are. Or how good you feel around me." Tensing when he felt someone coming pulling the table as close as he could get it. Reaching for the badge Lorne gave him pulling Dru's top down with the other as a big demon bouncer come over," I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You can't do that here."

Oz flashed the card at him as he said," Sorry we got carried away. We've been apart for a while." Upon seeing the card with the W&H logo on it the bouncer promptly said," That's quite alright Sir it's no problem, We have V.I.P rooms in the back if you'd like? Dru giggled as she nipped at his neck whispering in his ear," Yes, lets find out where they are I'm not done with you yet. I still have yet to taste you. "Oz groaned saying," That's fine where do we go?" Smiling as he picked up part of what Dru said saying," Just down the hall towards the bathrooms than make a left. Show your card to the guard and he'll show you to a room. Their fully shocked for every and anything you may need. Enjoy the rest of your evening Sir, Ma'ma. "

Oz nodded as the bouncer walked off with the biggest smile on his face making Oz shake his head. Dru giggled saying," I guess we better get dressed I want to see what all this room is stocked with." Oz kissed her on the nose," I guess we better than. " Slowly rising her hips she pulled up and off him making Oz hiss. Pulling his pants up carefully after tucking himself away. He picked up his beer taking a drink watching Dru shimmy back into her own pants putting her shoes back on. Picking up her own beer taking a drink before asking," I didn't hurt you did I? I heard you hiss when I got up?" Taking her hand in his kissing the palm," No not really. It's just that I'm so hard that it's painfully is all. I'll be alright as soon as I'm back in your tight body though. So lets go. "

Dru would have blushed if she could have as she followed Oz out of the booth. And towards where the bouncer had directed them to. Coming upon a small but build man in a suite Oz showed him his badge. Nodding he said," Right this way Sir this is the best lounge in the house. Everything is at your disposal and whatever you use will be billed to W&H. You'll find everything is new and un-used. Enjoy your stay."

Oz raised an eyebrow but said nothing just nodded. Opening the door he lead Dru inside shutting it behind them. Looking around the posh room there was a full bar, black leather chairs and sofas lining three walls all flanked by end tables, a big screen TV, cabinets were above the chairs and sofa's holding god knows what and another door in the back corner probably the bathroom. Oz whistled saying," I'm going to use the bathroom why don 't you get comfy while I'm gone." Nodding she kissed him before he left looking around Dru peaked into a few of the cabinets surprised to see sex toys of all kinds.

Finding one that had nightie and other play outfits in it she choose A French maids costume. But only put on the white apron and her heels finishing her beer she put her clothes on one of the chairs and dimmed the lights. After Oz finished using the bathroom he took off his clothes save for his boxers, downing the rest of his beer. Opening the door to find the room dimmed and Dru standing in the middle of the room in a white apron and heels holding a serving tray. Dropping his clothes on the nearest surface as she said," How may I serve you this evening Sir?"

Groaning Oz just looked at her making her giggle. Finding his voice as he became rock hard again saying," Yea I'll have one blow job straight up please." Giggling again as she said, " Would you like that standing or sitting Sir?" Moaning Oz felt his legs start to shake, " Sitting please." Nodding she placed her tray down motioning for him to take a seat, " As you wish, right this way please." Oz walked over to the long sofa taking a seat. The music was playing in the room but not as loudly he noticed as he sat getting comfy.

Dru came over to kneel in front of him running her hands up his legs to his thighs spreading them wide placing a kiss to his stomach. As she slowly pulled his boxers down and off his body. She bent toward him licking him from base to tip before in golfing the head into her cool mouth sucking lightly. Oz grasped at the first touch of her cool tongue to his heat sensitive skin before moaning as she sucked him inside her mouth. Messaging his legs and thighs as she continued to lightly suck at just the head taking her time.

Swirling her tongue around the outer shape and over the slit before taking him in inch by inch. Sucking hard on each up stroke until she had taken him to the holt. Oz grasped again when she started to bob her head on him taking him all the way to the back of her throat on each pass. Threading his hands into her hair as his eyes rolled back and his head fell to rest on the sofa. Dru began to purr as she sucked harder moving faster she brought her hand up to message his balls rolling them. Oz cried out when she did this pleading," I want to taste you, please."

Nodding she pulled back to stand taking her shoes and the upon off while Oz laid down on his back. Taking in the sight of his beautifully lean lithe muscled body, Cock proudly jetting from his middle glisten with pre-cum she moaned," Your beautiful. " Smirking at her," Ditto now come here." Smiling at him she leaned over kissing him before moving to startle his chest acing away from him kissing down his stomach taking his cock back in her mouth. Oz moaned as she sucked and licked at the head again before sucking him back into the holt. Pulling her hips back so she was laying flat on his upper chest he licked her from clit to core before plunging roughly in to her with his tongue. Dru moaned around him as he began to fuck her with his tongue. As she increased the suction he groaned removing his tongue from within her to lick at her a few times before attacking her clit sucking it hard and fast into his mouth thrusting three fingers inside her core.

Dru started to purr again as shock waves of pleasure flew thought her body bobbing her head faster sucking as hard as she could on the up stroke without hurting him. Oz let his chest start to rumble until his body vibrated with it. And flow straight into her brought her hand down to message his balls again feeling that they were tight against his body signaling he was about to cum. Oz knew he was close as he twisted and curled his fingers to hit her g-spot flicking his tongue over her clit like a snake.

Dru swirled her tongue as she pulled back humming taking him to the holt before swallowing. Oz was no more good as she started to hum as the vibration rippled through him. Making him come with great force as she deep throated him, swallowing making him cry out loudly around her clit. Dru pulled back to just sucking on the head drinking down all he had to offer milking him until he was spent. Oz roughly pushed a forth finger into her curling them to play her g-spot like he would his guitar nipping her clit hard making her scream as she came. Panting she let her body rest on his chest nuzzling her face into his lower stomach as he lapped at her a contented purr vibrating her chest.

Oz smiled at hearing this as he lick her a few more times before resting his head back on the cool sofa. Dru carefully got up turning around to lay back on his body baring her face in his neck as both rested. Oz wrapped her tightly in his arms stroking her hair. A few minutes later she started to place kisses to his neck making them both sigh happily. Leaning back to look at him saying, "I can't believe we waited so long to do this. Had Silla known you could do such wonderful things she would of had her wicked way with you sooner." Laughing Oz kissed her," So why didn't you?"" She didn't think you wanted her in this way. I mean you never showed any signs you did until tonight "

Sighing as he stroked her cheek with his thumb." You know I care about you very deeply, An I guess it was because I wasn't ready before now. And I didn't want to hurt you, I care to much about you to ever willing hurt you or cause you pain. I just don't want to loss you either. I wouldn't be able to live with that. But like I said earlier this is a start. The next chapter in the book that is us." Smiling as she lay fully on top him cupping his face, "As I you, but you would never loss your Silla even if you tried. I like you to much to ever let you go. And besides your to talented with your tongue for me to ever let another woman have. 'A growl to her voice as she finished. Oz laughed as he stroked her sides," So there's no par-taking in the groupie love than huh?"

Growling she nipped his lower lip," Bite your tongue. There is to be no groupie love for you. EVER! You don't want Silla to be a bad girl an start killing again do you? Because she will if any lil tart thinks she can have my Oz. Your my puppy, all mine." Her eyes clouded over a bit with the thought of losing him to another woman, a human saying," Unless that's what you want is a human mate? Than Silla would have to let you go. Whatever makes you happy my luv." Putting her head back on his shoulder she didn't want to see it in his eyes if it was true.

Oz quickly sat up only to lay them back down with her under him as he said, "Drusilla Elizabeth look at me." When she didn't he pleaded," Please." When she finally met his eyes he saw she had tears in hers. Cussing himself for upsetting her, he hadn't meant too," I don't want another woman but you, human or otherwise ok. And as for taking a mate I'm not ready for that just yet. But I'll tell you this when I am you 'll be the first to know. Your my pattern in everything that matters. And no one can take that from you. Ok. Please believe me." She had started to cry outright as he spoke, relief washing over her.

" I do, I just got so angry thinking about you in someone else arms. I'm sorry, it's just I.. "She trailed off not wanting to reveal her true feeling just yet knowing he wasn't ready. And for fear he didn't feel the same. Cupping her face wiping her tears away he asked," You what?" Shaking her head," Nothing."

Nodding he let it go for now having an idea of what she was going to say. Pulling her to his chest he sat them up cradling her to him kissing her temple. They sat for a few minutes both lost in thought before he said," You ready to do some more dancing ?" Giggling she nodding as they headed to the bathroom to clean up a bit before getting re-dressed heading back out to the club and the dance floor.

Spike bored out of his mind decided to go out for the night . Hopping in his car well the one that Angel had giving him he headed out to the new club he had heard so much about. Arriving about 20 minutes later he parked the car an headed inside. After getting a beer from the bar he heads over to the dance floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**New chap 3- playing with spike**

**Spike stands as if transfixed. "That can't be...Dru." He looks, trying to convince himself he is not seeing what he is seeing. Not believing his eyes as he watches a minute to make sure of what he was really seeing. And sure enough it was Dru an she was with someone . He didn't know if it was a boyfriend or her victim for the night he makes his way over to her to find out. **

**Oz dancing with Drusilla still sees a familiar figure coming his way and laughs lightly and looks at Drusilla. "Silla do you ever miss your dark prince?" *smirks* Tilting her head to the side she says" Yes... but not in the I want to get back with him way... why?" Than she feels him and knows why Oz asked her that not bothering to turn around she says "Ello my Spike .. how are you doing this fine evening "Smiling wickedly at Oz as she says it. Oz laughs and waves to Spike "Hey man long time no see. "Spike is taken aback at seeing Oz with Dru. "A little puzzled to see you here, Dru. And Oz...you two make an interesting couple. So...is it a good thing or a bad thing that I'm seeing you here, Dru?" **

**Smiling at Spike Dru says "Hummm I don't know maybe you should ask Oz that question!" Giggling she turns back to Oz to see what he says. Oz smiles at Dru and looks at Spike in his Oz way and answers in simple answers to the questions. "She and I are close yeah...she doesn't kill anymore willing victims for a while now... came to dance...anything else?" At first Spike is a little wary...a smiling and giggling Dru generally means trouble for someone else. But he smiles over at Oz. "Those are the important answers, yes. You must be a good influence on her, mate. It's nice to hear, 'cause I really didn't relish the thought of playing noble hero and trying to run you out of town, Dru." Oz grins at Spike and looks at Dru notices she is intent on him and decides to quell any uneasiness of the sudden get together while talking to Spike. "Yeah man she is good for me and I'm good for her." Oz flashes a bit of fang as he says this an Spike just smiles at him saying." Good to hear mate. ' Turing to Dru again he asks' So Dru how long have you been back in town . And dose Angel know your back?"**

**Dru seeing the flash of her puppy and leans into Oz and nuzzles his neck. Dru turned back to Spike as she answered him " I've been back in town for about a month give or take an no Angel doesn't know I'm back yet. Have you seen him since you've been back in town? "Taking a pull on his beer he says" Yea I have. I work for him at W&H and live in his pool house so yea. What do you two say we go back to my place and talk some more there . It's to bloody loud in here to have any real conversions?" Dru looks at Oz an rises her eyebrow. Oz just shrugs saying " Why not I don't see the harm in it." Spike nods an says, "Follow me than I'm parked just a crossed the street." They follow Spike out of the club and Oz says" We'll follow you in my van if that's alright with you man?" Spike nods as he turns to them looking them both over as he says " I don't see why not. " Giving them both his trade mark smirks as he watches them walk to Oz's van getting in. Walking over to his own car he hops in backs out and waits for Oz to follow him . Once on the road he thinks to himself, This night might just turn out to be something after all. **

**Once in the van Dru turns to Oz an says," My Spike wants us you know? He was looking at us as if we were dinner." Giggling as she watches Oz take that in." Yea I saw that too. Spike's a right good looking man I must say but how do you feel about it? I mean do you want him? Or would you want to be with him again if it was leading that way?" Thinking a minute before she answered him not wanting him to think that she wanted to be back with her Spike she says," I love my Spike still yes but not in the same way as I did in the past. I wouldn't do anything with him if it wasn't ok with you as well. Do you want to be with him ?Or would you want to be if he offered?" **

**Oz thought that over as he followed Spike through the front gates to the mansion.**

**" Like I said he's right good looking . But I never really thought about being with another man before now. I don't no. I guess alls I can say is we have to see where it takes us an go from there. But I differently wouldn't do anything that would upset you either." Nodding Dru watch as they followed the long driveway to the back of the mansion to the pool house. Oz pulled into the space next to Spike and put the van into park. Turning to Dru he said ," Ready?" Dru nodded again saying" Yes, and for what ever happens. Lets just have fun. ' Oz nodded back an got out of the van walking to the passenger side to help Dru out. **

**Walking to the front door behind Spike waiting as he opens the door an invites them inside. Dru does a curtsy," Thank you kind Sir." Oz follows behind nodding his thanks to Spike looking around. "Nice place." Dru looks around at all the furnishings and decorations.." Yes this is a very nice place.. thank you for inviting us over. Spike smirks "Thank you. Would you all like something to drink?" Spike makes his way into the kitchen to make himself a blood an grabs a beer as well. Oz nods "Yeah Beer if you have it if not waters cool." Dru nods ," Beer's fine for me as well .. thank you." Spike grabs out a couple of Heinekens and hands them to Dru and Oz. Oz nods his thanks as does Dru .Oz walks in and in mid tip of his beer flares his nostrils and looks at Spike then quirks a smile then looks at Dru and smiles as he take a seat on the love seat. Dru sitting next to him a minute later. Dru smells it too and says so," I see Daddy was here recently... very recently by the smell of thing." Growling a lil as she says it. Oz smiles wider and looks at Spike "Also smells like he had fun. Just a observation." **

**Spike blushes and growls. "Yes. He came to give me some information on the case I'm working on. And we talked about old times. Remember the Alps?" Dru smile she remembers the Alps really well." Yes I do very well we all had such a good time there." Purring a lil in remembrance. Spike growls. "Well we got so caught up in the moment. And... Ok, I dropped to my knees and sucked Angel's dick. I bloody well couldn't help myself you remember what it was like." Dru just laughs knowing all to well what it was like than she laughs ever harder at what Spike just said" That's my Spike .. the great SUCK!"**

**Laughing harder still. Oz just smirks and shakes his head as he watched them both remember the good 'ol days. ****Spike pipes up, "So can we get past my blowjob and get on with the talking already. Bloody hell this isn't how I wanted this to go." Taking a big swig of his beer, blood all but forgotten now. Wishing he had something stronger than beer. Dru says ," Yes please my sides hurt from all this laughing... but you do give good head my Spike!" She giggles again. Hearing Spike growl again she giggles harder. As Spike downs the rest of his beer . He gets up to get another as Oz says, "It's ok man...Angels a attractive guy it's a totally respectable endeavor. I'm sure your very talented." **

**Spike just grumbles as he comes back into the room retaking his seat on the wing back chair. Dru laughs an says, ' So my Spike what did you want to talk about than?" Spike grumbles more saying, " I don't bloody well remember now. Alls I have running around in my head is sex and blow jobs. So wanna have at it?" Smirking a lil not thinking that they would really take him up on the offer. As he waits he thinks I wonder if she an Oz really would consider it. Coming back from his thought as he heard Dru say, "I would love to my Spike but I don't think it would be a good idea even for old times sake. Oz and I are new as a couple and I don't want anything to mess that up." **

**Oz smiled softly at her as he watched her kiss Spike on the cheek as she walked by him into the kitchen saying, "Yea man I'm with her on this but I'm flattered you would want us." Spike was chest fallen than shrugged," It's cool I wouldn't want to do anything to hurt either of you. So how about we play cards than." Oz laughed at this thinking he bounced back quickly asking," Yea sure what do you wanna play, poker, black jack, gin rummy, Texas hold'em, go fish, crazy eights, match, war?" Spike laughed so loud it was almost just a burst of sound at the vase knowledge of games Oz knew and the fact he suggested that they play several children's games. " Sure why not." Oz smiled as he got up to follow Spike into the kitchen to see that Dru had set the table up an gotten them all another drink. Spike got the cards out an they played every games Oz suggested until it was almost dawn. They all retreated into Spike's bedroom to fall asleep in his large four-poster bed.**

**Angel arrived home just before sun up to see a van that looked familiar to him but he couldn't place it. Shaking his head he just went inside to bed he was dead tried from a night of saving the world. Thinking that boy I swear he's brought someone else home with him again. Taking his clothes off he curled into bed falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. **

**Waking just after sundown the next night Dru stretched as much as she could. She starts to purr to wake the guys up. As the sound of Dru 's purrs penetrate their sleep addled brains a purr an rumble joined the sound of Dru 's purrs. Smiling she says, " Morning luv's sleep well, I hope. I know I did." Oz smiled kissing her on the noise saying as he stretched, " Yea me too , Spike?" Spike laughed stretching as well moving to sit up reaching for his smokes from the bed side table, " Yea mate best nights sleep 've had in a long time." Oz sits up too pulling Dru to his chest kissing her on the side of her neck. Moaning a lil Dru says," Well my Spike I think we are going to go to the room and spend a lil alone time together before Oz has to get back to the club." **

**They all got up moving back into the living room Oz an Dru found their shoes pulling them on. A few minutes later Dru continues, "Well then we will be in touch my Spike. And I thank you for inviting us to your home. But I much say we did have fun didn't we puppy?" Oz just nods again. "And we would very much like to come back and spend more time with you. But we can talk about that later. Spike looks at both of them and smiles nodding , " I'd like that very much Dru . I've missed spending time with you. And I never really got to know you Oz an I'd like too." Smiling sexily at him as he said it . Oz smiled back at him saying," Yea man your not as bad as Buffy and the watches made you seem. I 'ed like that too." And Oz gave him his own sexy smile. Both Dru and Spike growl at the sound of Buffy's name an Oz holds his hands up, " I give ok no saying that name around you two got it." Both of them laugh at Oz despite themselves. Turning to look at Dru Oz asked," Really baby?" Nodding Dru walked over to were Spike was standing. Kissing him lightly on the lips stroking the side of his face saying, " I'll call you soon my sweet an we can get together again. Maybe go out dancing ." Spike sighed as Dru lightly kissed an stroked his face an lips saying " I'd like that princess. Later mate." Oz nodded as Dru returned to his side taking his hand in hers lacing their fingers. " Spike." Walking with them to the front door closing an locking it behind them Spike sighed again after they left the house he was alone again. Getting up he got in the shower deciding to go a bug Angel .**


	4. Chapter 4

**chap 4- Just Them**

**Dru follows Oz back to the van getting in on her side as she waited for him to get in on the drives side she turns to him saying ,"So did you have a good time Dearie?"**

** Dru muses on the events of the evening while she waits for Oz to get settled into the van awaiting his answer. Oz turns to Dru. "Have to say it was a experience like never before Silla." **

**Giggling at him. " Yes it was wasn't it. I'm glad you had fun now back to the room please I have plans for you my puppy!" **

**Oz smiles, "I figured you would." He started the van and headed out after about twenty minutes they pulled into the hotel parking lot .Oz hopped out goin around to opens Dru 's door. "Here we go."** **Dru nods, "Thank you kind sir.. shell we?" **

**Oz nodded heading to the door opening it. "We shall." ****Dru pulls Oz into the room and started to undress him. Pulling his shirt over his head an unbuckling his pants she pulled his zipper down as they fall to the floor. She watched as he steped out of them as she leans in kissing him threading her hands into his hair. **

**As the kiss broke she saying," Let's get cleaned up shell we?" She turned on her heel taking her clothes off as she walked into the bathroom. Oz follows snickering and just shrugged watching Drusilla appreciatively. **

**Giggling she turned back to the water that's running to test it making sure it wasn't to hot for Oz to stand. "Feel this and make sure it isn't to hot for you please?" **

**Getting under the spray of water letting it run all over her body." Mmmmmmm that feels good ,coming?" **

**Oz nods and steps forward testing the water getting in behind Dru. "Yes here I am wa-la like magic pretty cool huh?" Kissing her on the back. "Yes it is." **

**She giggled at him, "Mmmmm." Dru turns around to face Oz grabbing the wash cloth and the soap. "Your still all sticky and sweaty let's fit that , yes!" **

**She started to rub the wash cloth in tiny circles over his chest and shoulders. Oz laughs when she hits a ticklish spot. "I could get used to this you know." **

**"Mmmmm as could I , as could I." She continues her way down his body to his belly moving all around his cock but not touching it yet teasing him. She squats down to better reach his legs an feet. Oz tilts his head back. "You know you don't have to waa...wash me." Giggling "Turn please."**

**After Oz turned so she can get his back an legs she says," I know that silly... I just want to make sure your all clean plus its fun." As she stood again she rubs her breast up his back taking his cock in her cloth covered hand she strokes him slowly as she washes him when she'd finished per claming. " All done now my turn?"**

**Oz simple nodded afraid to speak and takes the washcloth and drops to his knees . Starting at her feet he leans over and kisses them before washing them and then starts up her legs. Dru throw her head back reviling in the feelings Oz was stirring in her again as she started to purr softly. **

**"Mmmmmmm." **

**Oz continues up Dru' s legs one by one then reaches her womanhood and lightly washes dipping in and then back out." Mmmmm. " Giggling she can't wait till their bath was over so they could get to the real games that were still to come. Oz leans over and kisses her tummy then stands up and continues up to her breasts as the spray of the hot water run all over her body closing her eyes wetting her hair loving the way the hot water felt. Once she was all clean an rinsed she came out from under the water opening her eyes again looking at Oz." Ok your turn to rinse." Moving so he could do so she got out reaching for a towel for herself an Oz.**

**Oz turned off the water and grabs the towel. "Thanks Silla."**

** He begins drying off saying, " So what do you have in your brain now Princess?"** **Not answering him she takes his hand and leads him into the bed room walking over to the bed she kisses him. Than she lightly pushes him to sit on the bed." My Spikes not the only one that has a great mouth!" **

**That said she drops to her knees before him taking him into her mouth.**

**Oz grasps the bed sheets and gasps out, "Oh...oh oook...ok ."** **Dru smiles around Oz cock and continues to suck him in and out of her mouth pulling back so just the head stayed in her mouth. She sucked hard and flicks her tongue over the slit taking him back to the halt sucking harder on the way down and even harder on the way back up. Releasing him all together she lick from steam to stern tracing the vain that ran the length of him. Taking him back in she hums while sucking on just the head taking him all the way back to the holt bring her hand down to fondle his balls a lil she starts a faster pace. **

**Oz gasps and his eyes flash and his nails tear the sheet and he starts to pant. "Silla...Silla...oh hell...ohhh." Looking up at this reaction she smiled around his pursing cock taking him in to the back of her throat swallowing hard. Oz howls as his eyes flash and glow he cums his fingers tearing into the bed as he slumps back panting. "Oh my god , that was amazing." **

**Smiling ," I was hoping you'd say that." Giving him one last lick before crawling her way up his body placing a soft kiss on his lips than moving to lay next to him as he recovers stroking a hand up and down his chest as she watches him. Oz looks at her. "Thank you that was wonderful...I need bigger words actually but they are all kinds of jumbled in my head so that will have to do." **

**Dru just giggles and nods." So now what, do we have time for a lil more?" **

* * *

**Lorne was worried about Oz. He hasn't seen him in some time and he decided to call him. He picks up the phone and dials Oz' cell phone number. Oz jumps off the bed when he heard his phone grabs his pants and flipped the phone open. "Hello you got Oz." **

**"Oz, muffin, good to hear your voice. Been worried about you. The Angel gang got the bad guy last night but I hadn't heard from you and I wanted to make sure you were okay." **

**"Yeah I'm cool glad to hear they got the bad guy sorry to worry you." **

**"No problem, really. Your band is having some sort of rehearsal here tonight and I thought you might want to show up." **

**"Oh really, I didn't think well ok cool man I will be back in a hour just gotta get dressed and say some goodbyes." **

**"Copasetic. See you soon!" Lorne hung up going back to making sure the bar was stocked for when they opened.**

**Oz turns to Dru. "Seems not Silla I got practice tonight according to Jolly you could always travel with." Dru nodded," But I don't have a change of clothes do we have time to swing by my place to get me a changes please?"**

**Oz nods and jumps back up. "Yea Silla we can no problem just slip on what you have now and I can take you to your place to change." He puts on his clothes saying, "I'll pull the van up while you get dressed ok?" Dru nodded again," That's fine my sweet I'll be down in a minute." **

**She giggles as she walked around the room getting her clothes from all the places she dropped them. Oz nodded opening the door heading out to the van climbing in he started it up and backed up in front of the door. Getting out to get Dru he pops his head in the half open door saying, "Ready when you are Silla." **

**"****Ok I'm ready lets go! " **

**After closing the hotel door behind them they made the short walk to the van where Oz help her get in closing the door behind her. **

**Oz closes her door rounded the back hopping in on his side than looks at Dru, "We should be there in 20 minutes ok?"**

**"Yes that's fine please don't forget to stop so I can get changed .. ok?"**

**"No problem that's the first stop." Oz pulls out headed in the direction she told him getting to Silla place in record time. They didn't hit to many red lights along the way he backed up the van to right next to the side door of the building. **

**"Here we are just hop out and you can change ok?"**

**Dru bats her eyes lashes at him ," Will you please come in with me while I get my outfit and stuff? Pleaseee?"**

** Oz leans forward and kisses her head. "Of course I can whatever Silla wants."**

**"Mmmm thank you." Both of them got out of the van and walk inside the building to the second floor where Dru pulled a key out of her front pocket opening the door letting them both inside. **

**Oz followed Dru inside looked around taking the place in, in more detail this time. It was a one bedroom a with a small kitchen an bathroom areas. Walking over to him she whispers in his ear, " I'll be right back ok?" Oz nodded. **

**She kisses him on the cheek an went into the bedroom closing the door behind her. She starts to changeing out of her old clothes an changed into another pain of black leather pants , black leather corset and long blood red velvet light weight coat. **

**Leaving Oz out in the small living room to wait. Once she was done she pulled the top of her hair back with a black scrunches. Coming back out of the bedroom she did a lil turn asking, "What do you think?"**

** Oz stood as if transfixed she was a vision in black an blood red. Galloping he swallowed hard saying " Silla your beautiful. How did I get so lucky?" **

**Giggling as she moved towards him taking him into her arms whispering into his ear " It was meant to be. We were destined to meet when we did is all. And I'm just as lucky to have found you as well." **

**Sucking his earlobe into her mouth as she pulls back to look at him. Galloping again he shudders as he saying,' We.. We Have .. to go.. sweetie. But lord knows I don't want too. I just want to stay here and have my wicked way with you again."**

** Giggling Dru says , " There will be time for that later my sweet . But right now we have places to be. And people waiting on us. Shell we get going than . The sooner we get there the sooner we can be back in each others arms."**

**Oz nodded an took her hand walking out the door closing it behind them they made their way to the van. Walking Dru to the passenger side he helped her in an made his way to the drivers side getting in he turned to Dru. "Ok Silla won't be long now and you can meet Lorne too that will be cool."**

** He pulled out heading towards Lorne's club. A few minutes later Oz pulled up to an ordinary looking building and shuts off the van. Getting out he opened Dru 's door taking her hand he says,**** "Here we are."**

** Looking around the outside of the club Dru says, "So this is Lorne's place?" Oz nods leading the way, "Yeah the club and the apartments above it too are part of it."**

* * *

**Chap 5- Meeting Lorne**

**Lorne was overseeing a sound check as Oz and Dru walk in. He looks over and beams at Oz. Then he saw Dru and his expression grows a little fixed as he came to greet them . "Oz, muffin, how are you doing? And Dru, ****nice to see you in my establishment."**

**Oz smiles, "Hey Jolly I'm cool." **

**Dru smiles, " Thank you , nice place you have here bright colors pretty." She leans over to Oz and whispers into his ear "He's a pretty green color an red too." **

**She giggles to herself as she looked a lil closer at him and than remembers that's she meet him before the last time she was in LA with grand mummy she comes back to herself and says" I remember you... from the last time I was here... in LA I mean. You don't like me? Do you?" **

**"Well, according to Oz here, you've changed your ways. And I always believe in giving people the benefit of the doubt. Any friend of Oz's is a friend of mine." **

**Dru starts to sway a lil she could feel Lorne 's fear an uneasiness." You don't like me .. I can feel it, its coming off you in waves." She starts to sway a bit more saying," See I know this was a bad idea. He doesn't want Silla here. He doesn't trust me... even with the spell over the club!" ****She starts to hum a song that her mum used to sing to her when she was lil and was afraid. Swaying more an more by the minute slipping into her own world. **

**Lorne reads her as she sings. "Dru, I can read you. You *have* changed. Don't bug out on us, sweetie." Oz laughs lightly and pats Lorne's arm then kisses Dru's cheek, "See all is good Silla." **

**" Bugs *giggles* I don't like bugs.. there all squishy.. and have to many legs..*giggles*.. Yes Silla is good now!" Cooing softly," Silla's hungry.. dose the pretty green demon have any blood?"**

** Lorne snaps his fingers. "Sebastian...some of the best red for the lady here." A minute later the bartender came out with a large glass of warm blood. **

**Smiling warmly at the boy she cooing purred her thanks, than turning back to Lorne she cooed," Thank you pretty green Lorne. You like Dru now?" **

**"Yes," Lorne says, and he means it now. "Oh, Oz, the band meeting was cancelled."**

** Oz looks a tad bummed but recovers quickly it's only the playing he will miss. "Oh ok that's cool I hope it wasn't cause I'm late I got caught up sorry man." "No, muffin, nothing like that." **

**Turning to Dru now he asking, "So how long have you been back in La-la-land, sweetie." **

**Taking a drink from her blood before speaking she saying in return,****" About a mouth give or take. I've been looking for a place to stay that suites my needs but haven't found anything I like yet. But the place I'm staying is nice enough for now isn't it Oz?" Oz nods simply taking a drink of his beer. Watching as the band of the evening sets up. Looking back to the table when he hears Dru moaning he watched as she swayed in her chair humming to herself her eyes closed to the room. **

**Her eyes moving rapidly as if she was watching something. Lorne looks to Oz to find out what's happening. Oz just shakes his head holding his hand up indicating that it would be explained in a minute. Taking Dru's hand he starts to rub small circles into her palm. **

**Oz watched Dru still rubbing circles into her palm as she comes out of her trance. "You feel ok? You had a vision right? I just wanted to be sure." Dru nods her head still a lil drained from the vision ," Yes .. I did... can I have a anther blood and a drink too please before I tell you both about it?" Lorne snaps his fingers and another blood is brought over. "Thank you ,can I also have a shot of vodka please?"**

**Lorne looks over at Sebastian again. "A shot of the best vodka; a Cosmo for me, and a beer for Oz." The drinks are soon on the table. ****Dru just nods her thanks this time and throws back her shot. And downs half her blood feeling a lil better she says," Like I said I had a vision, There's something very evil coming to town I didn't see what it was. Because it was in shadow but I could feel its evil coming off it in waves. I don't know when or where it's going to strake first .But when it comes it won't be good for anyone living here in LA." **

**Lorne looks concerned. "I should probably tell Angel. I mean, he needs to form a plan to take care of this."**

** Dru nods saying " Yes and daddy's going to need all the help he can get to fight this too. "Lorne nods, "Ok Dru. But I will tell him what I saw when I read you. He needs to know." **

**" That's fine I'm sure he still thinks I'm a right loony doesn't he? *giggles* Well I am ... but not like he remembers me to be." **

**Lorne chuckles. "Do tell me, how did you meet Oz?" Giggling again she smiles to Oz an he smiles back as she says," Well after I left LA after Angel turned on me. I went in search of a way to deal with my visions since I was on my own since grand-mummy ditched me too. I was by myself for the first time in a century. I went to Tibet to the monks to learn meditation techniques I know that their famous for. And Oz was at the same monastery which happened to be demon friendly. ****Arriving a few days after I did."**

** Lorne nods. "Makes sense. Quiet place, no violence allowed. Good place to get to know each other. So you changed your ways there?" **

**Dru nods, "Yes partly it was only consensual feeds when I was there so that's when I started to get volunteers for my feedings. And I got used to it. And its better than cow or pig's blood that's for sure." **

**Giggling when Lorne made a face at that she continues ," When Oz showed up he wasn't to happy to see me there already to say the least *giggling again* Did you know he tried to stake me on sight?"**

**Lorne laughs. "Well, apparently he got over that. We get our blood here legitimately, we pay the donors, and screen them. Good clean blood, usually fresh that day. So, afterwards, you and Oz traveled?"**

**She cooed as she squeezes Oz's hand and smiles at him again." Yes it would seem so.* giggling* Once we had gotten throw with all the teachings that the monastery had to offer we left there in search of other places that could help us both farther our studies.**** We traveled from place to place until there was nothing more for us to learn. Its a blur really we where so many places. But we grow close and become friends at the monastery an throw our travels and when need be he was my willing volunteer if we were no where near people. And we would play when on the nights it was a full moon and Oz couldn't stow off the wolf. It seems that I have a claming affect over the wolf's soul." **

**She got a dreamy look in her eyes as she remembers those times." At the end of the night him falling asleep in my arms as I stroke his fur to lull him to sleep. Waking in each others arms the next evening we formed a relationship of sorts. After a while it was time for us to part ways him to go back to his band an playing his music. And me to continue to find out who Drusilla was without anyone else for me to depended on but myself. We kept in touch though throw phones calls. Oz got me a cell phone * giggles* and thought me how to use it which was fun. Not so much for** **Oz though. ****But I got the hang of it. But anyway we parted ways him off to the band and me to take a tour of some of my favorite place, ones I hadn't been to in ages. But none of them felt like home to me without my family or Oz there to share it with. So I come back to the states did a lil more traveling talking to Oz every week er so. And made my way to the west coast and LA. I hadn't talked to him in a while since before I got back to LA,** **so I called him the other night when I sensed he was here too. And that pretty much brings us to the here and now."**

**Lorne nods. "Nice story. I'm happy for you Dru. Listen, I'm sure Oz told you, but you can stay here if you like. Offers open, no strings. I've got rooms and no one's in them."**

** Dru nods" Yes he did thank you. But I'll have to think it over but thank you for the offer." **

**Looking at her watch an than to Oz seeing that he'd fallen asleep. Sensing the coming sunrise she says having frlt Lorne's fondness for Oz early she asks,****" May I stay the day here with Oz and we can talk more this coming evening about me staying here as well? We haven't had much sleep in the past 24 hours."**

**"Sure, Dru, no problem. You need help getting him to bed?"**

** "Thank you that's very sweet of you I know you care for him too." Smiling at him.**

**" But no I think I came manage it myself." She than stood putting her hand out to shake Lorne's. Lorne shakes her hand. "Goodnight then. See you ****tomorrow."**

**Dru turned back to Oz smiling as she rubs his arm to wake him .**

**" Puppy its time for nunites now the nice green demon said I could stay the day here with you if that's ok ?" Oz just nods she nodded in return helping ****him to his feet. They walked to his room on the second floor.**

** Oz unlocks the door muttering a "Come in Dru." They make their way to his bedroom where they strip themselves of their clothes and ****getting under the covers getting comfortable say their good nights and fall in to a dreamless sleep.**


End file.
